


.Just A Touch

by Hiddenashes



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenashes/pseuds/Hiddenashes
Summary: When a 6 month anniversary clashes with an important dinner party held by the leader of the country. Julia ain't a happy bunny but at least she has David Budd to leave her feeling reassured.. And in a state of sexual frustration! If this is awful please tell me and I'll burn my laptop. This was the lovechild of insomnia and coffee.





	.Just A Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken by Little Mix's song Touch.. Please don't judge ;) . All my own coffee fueled work. Let me know what you think.

“Julia! Cab is here. Come on love we'll be late. “

David paced up and down the hall of their new home anxiously. Tonight was their six month anniversary as well as Julia’s first major outing since recovering from the trauma of the bomb blast six months before. 

Instead of having a night out in celebration just the two of them as they had wanted, the couple were forced to spend it at a dinner party thrown by the new Prime Minister. Whilst Julia had shared her disappointment at how they would be spending their anniversary, David had remained silent, which only fuelled Julia's annoyance

Unknownst to her, David had arranged a surprise at luxury hotel for later in the week as part of her gift, along with another gift which was currently sleeping soundly in the shed at their home.. Glancing at his watch once more, David tutted as he heard the blast of the horn from outside. 

“Julia, for god’s sake woman hurry.. Uh well, you look um-”. 

“Careful darling you're drooling and I've just had the carpets cleaned. “ Julia kissed his cheek and did a final check in the mirror before turning back to her boyfriend. 

“You ready Cinderella? “. Grinning she held out her hand and David sprung forward and pushed her so her back hit the door with a thud. 

“Oh I'm ready alright, can't you tell? Shame it'll have to wait. “ 

David kissed her and Julia felt herself melting. 'This was bliss' she thought. Reaching for the hem of her dress, David pushed it up so that he was stroking her leg softly. Reaching to a higher destination, David grinned as he heard his girlfriend let out a moan of desire. ‘Result’ he thought. 

Unexpectedly, David let her go, smirking as he took in Julia's disheveled and dazed appearance before grabbing her hand, hurrying her down the path to the frustrated cab driver who was just about to blast his horn again. “Sorry mate, women eh?”

Still slightly breathless, Julia glanced at David as they sped towards their destination, he looked effortlessly cool and she found herself resisting the urge to climb into his lap and continue their game of tonsel tennis from earlier. 'Damn woman, have a bit of self control!' 

Unable to resist, Julia put her hand on David's knee and leant forward, whispering huskily in his ear. 

“You do know, you teasing bastard, I expect you to continue where you left off when we get home.” Running her tongue lightly down his cheek, Julia's fingers danced up towards his crotch. Grinning gleefully in her direction, David winked before looking out as the cab eased to a stop. 

"Right come on Ma'am, it's showtime“.


End file.
